


caught in between

by hadrons_collide



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy straddles Steve's hips and runs her hands over his chest, and Bucky grins widely. "How lucky am I to have the two hottest people in SSR wanting to fuck me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught in between

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday my darling [oberynmartells](http://oberynmartells.tumblr.com) mentioned Peggy fucking Bucky while he sucked Steve off and I couldn't get that image out of my head, so I wrote it. There is zero plot here and I apologize for nothing (except any mistakes because I wrote this in one wonderful evening).
> 
> One day I will write a threesome fic and not use Britney's "3" as title inspo. One day.
> 
> ps you can find me on [tumblr](http://morsebartons.tumblr.com) if you want

Steve just stares back at Bucky when he suggests it. "But... how... I mean, wouldn't you need... does Agent Carter... "

Bucky grins when she rolls her eyes from the other side of her bed. "I think at this point you can call me Peggy, Steve." Peggy unzips her dress and both Steve and Bucky take in her curves with hungry eyes. "And I have all the necessary equipment, no need to worry there."

Steve's still staring, so Bucky leans across the bed to kiss Peggy. His hands slide up her sides, her back, her ass, everywhere, and she arches into his touch. His fingers rub over her underwear and Peggy lets out a quiet moan.

"You're sure you don't want me to..." Steve finally says.

Bucky pulls away from Peggy with a laugh. "C'mon, Steve, I can't suck your cock while you're fucking me. You're not that much of a super soldier. So Peggy's gonna fuck my ass while you fuck my mouth."

Steve blushes a little and Bucky laughs again. Peggy arches an eyebrow. "Based on the stories I've heard from Barnes, you've got no room for blushing."

"That's just Steve for you," Bucky says affectionately. "He'll fuck my ass like he'd die if he stopped but God forbid he say cock." He slides to the edge of the bed and reaches out, tugging at Steve's pants until Steve gets the hint and sits down next to him.

Bucky kisses Steve as Peggy shuffles around in a drawer behind them. His fingers start unbuttoning Steve's shirt and push it off his shoulders. Peggy makes a satisfied sound from the other side of the room, and Bucky turns to find her holding a glass dildo and a harness.

"Didn't expect I'd enjoy watching that as much as I did," she says.

Bucky smirks, but Steve's eyes are on the toy dangling from her hand. "Have you used that before?" Steve asks.

"Not with a man," Peggy answers, and Bucky grins as Steve's eyes widen over the implications of that simple phrase. "I don't think it'll be much different, but I'm sure you'll be able to help me with the particulars."

Bucky nods as she settles next to him, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Don't worry, doll, I'll handle all that." He glances over at Steve, then back at Peggy. "Why don't you loosen him up for me? I think you're making him nervous."

They both look over and Steve's just watching them, pupils blown, like he's not sure what he wants to do. "I hate to say you're right," Peggy starts.

Bucky winks and kisses her deeply, one hand sliding down to rub at the damp patch in her underwear. "I'll eat your cunt after you fuck me," he murmurs against her lips, just loud enough for Steve to hear. "I've heard I'm pretty good at it."

"With the mouth on you, I'm not surprised," Peggy says before crawling over to Steve.

Peggy straddles Steve's hips and runs her hands over his chest, and Bucky grins widely. "How lucky am I to have the two hottest people in SSR wanting to fuck me?" He starts pulling his clothes off when Peggy kisses Steve, his eyes never leaving the two of them. Bucky fishes a small bottle of lube from his pocket before he tosses his pants to the ground.

Steve's kissing Peggy back now, tangling his fingers in her curls. Bucky knows he hasn't been with a lot of girls - hell, Steve hasn't been with a lot of anybody other than Bucky - but Bucky knows he's a better kisser than anyone would ever imagine. There's just something about his lips and the way his hands are everywhere that Bucky just loves.

A sharp intake of breath distracts him from opening the lube- Peggy's fingers are wrapped around Steve's cock and Bucky shifts over behind Peggy to watch. "Grip him tighter, he can take it," he tells her, peppering kisses over Peggy's neck and bare shoulders.

She follows his direction and Steve moans at the change. Bucky settles down next to them and pours some lube over his fingers, sliding one into himself. He hisses at the coolness but adds another quickly- Steve's already hard as a rock, and Bucky doesn't want him to come unless it's down his throat.

"Jesus, Buck," Steve moans, and despite the fact that Peggy's got a hand on his cock, Steve's eyes are locked on Bucky fingering himself open. Bucky curls his fingers and Steve moans when he does, head tipped back and fingers tight on Peggy's arm.

Bucky glances at the toy Peggy brought out, sizing it up. It's not as long or thick as Steve, that's for sure, but it's decently sized and solid, so he adds a third finger just to be safe. He's not sure how rough Peggy's going to be, but so far all signs point to fairly rough.

Because that's the thing Bucky's learned about himself since the first time he got with Steve- he just flat out loves being fucked, as hard as possible. They started out that way before the war because he was afraid he'd hurt Steve, but Bucky loved every second of it, always begging for more and harder and please Steve more. Now that everything on Steve is bigger- his hands, his arms, his dick, his everything- it's even better.

The first time, before either of them had really adjusted to the size, Bucky almost choked on his dick. There was just something about the burn in the back of his throat that he loved, though, and when Steve tried to pull back and apologize, Bucky just shook his head and moaned "again." It took some coaxing, but Steve finally gave it to him. Not being able to walk the next day had been totally worth it.

Peggy moans next to him and Bucky glances over in time to see two of Steve's fingers disappear inside Peggy. He knows how good those fingers feel, and he slides his own out of himself to settle behind Peggy. "Whenever you're ready, Agent Carter," he murmurs into her ear, cock hard against the small of her back.

"Oh, fuck you, Barnes," she cries out, rocking her hips between Steve's fingers and his cock. Bucky wonders if she'd let them both fuck her, but he figures that's a conversation for another day. Right now, he's the one that needs to be fucked.

Bucky wraps an arm around her waist to flick his thumb over her clit. He nods at Steve, who continues pumping his fingers in and out of her cunt while sucking lightly along her neck. Bucky keeps murmuring in her ear. "I'm gonna make you come, then you're gonna fuck me so hard. Harder than you've ever fucked anyone. God, I've taken Steve, I can take you for sure, but I wanna be able to not walk tomorrow." Her breath is coming in pants, moaning sporadically, and Bucky grinds against her one more time.

Her nails dig into Bucky's arm when she comes, swearing so loudly that Steve almost looks shocked. She slumps back against him and groans through the aftershocks. "Give me a minute," she breathes, "and then I'm going to properly fuck you."

Bucky grins and presses a kiss to Peggy's cheek, letting her shift away from them to get situated with the harness. He bites his lip and takes in how absolutely fuckable Steve looks, with sweat on his brow and his chest heaving and his dick laying hard against his abs. "C'mere," he says, crushing their lips together.

Steve moans against his lips, one hand wrapping around Bucky's cock. He gives it a few strokes but stops when Peggy clears her throat behind him.

It's definitely something to behold, the normally pristine Agent Carter kneeling on the bed with her hair a mess, naked except for the harness around her hips and the glass dildo sticking out of it. Bucky moans a little just at the sight of her.

"Whenever you're ready, Sergeant Barnes," she says, mimicking him from a few minutes earlier.

"Holy shit, yes," Bucky replies, kissing Peggy before sinking to his hands and knees between her and Steve. He cranes his head around to look at her, gesturing towards the lube. "You should probably use some of that."

"Okay," Peggy breathes out, and he hears the pop of the bottle and then feels the cool press of the toy against his ass. He's about to tell her to just fuck him already, but she slides in without warning.

It's different than a cock, for sure- cold and smooth and solid- but when Peggy bottoms out, when he can feel the press of her hips against his ass, all he can feel is pure pleasure building in the pit of his stomach. "God, yes, Peggy, keep going," he encourages.

Her hands slide up his back as she thrusts in and out, and when her fingers grab at his hair Bucky moans. "You like that, hmm?" she asks, and Bucky doesn't even need to turn around to know she's raising an eyebrow at Steve.

Bucky nods. "C'mon, Steve," he says, licking his lips slowly and obviously. Steve rolls his eyes but takes the hint , wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and looking down at Bucky. "Just fuck my mouth," he says.

"Bucky," Steve warns, but his voice is thick with lust and Bucky knows there's no way he's not gonna do this.

"Please," Bucky begs, eyes wide and pupils blown.

Steve nods and gets a grip on Bucky's hair. Between his hands and Peggy's, there's no way Bucky can move his head, and he's never been more turned on in his life. He opens his mouth and lets Steve feed his cock down his throat.

It takes a few minutes for Steve and Peggy to work up a good rhythm. Bucky has to arch his back to get at a good angle for Peggy to slam against his prostate, but when he does he moans loudly around Steve's cock. "God, yes, right there," he says, until Steve shoves his cock back down Bucky's throat and shuts him up.

When Steve and Peggy finally sync up, though, it's beyond anything Bucky's ever felt. Steve's cock sliding down his throat as Peggy's toy slides out of his ass- then it's Steve pulling out and Peggy slamming in, and it's more than Bucky can take. He wants to wrap a hand around his cock and jerk himself off, but he's pretty sure if he moves his hands from bracing himself on the mattress, he's going to fall over.

Peggy notices. "Need a hand, Barnes?" she asks, hand sliding out of his hair and down his back. He keens at the thought of it, of her thin fingers curled around his cock while she fucks him. Then her hand stops moving and she laughs softly. "Or can you come just like this?"

Bucky moans in response, looking up at Steve through his eyelashes. Steve's thrusts are starting to get more erratic, more shallow, and Bucky knows from experience that means he's close. He starts flicking his tongue against Steve's cock and with just a few more thrusts Steve's done. Bucky comes when the first spurt of Steve's come hits the back of his throat, moaning around Steve's cock. Peggy leans down and kisses his back, sliding a hand around to stroke Bucky through his orgasm.

They both slide out of him and Bucky collapses onto his back, feeling sated but empty.

Peggy crawls on top of him, kissing him deeply. "I believe you promised to eat me out," she says softly against his lips.

Bucky grins. "Hell yeah. I can't really move, but..." He taps near his mouth and smiles wider. "Climb on."

Peggy arches an eyebrow in surprise but straddles his face anyways. It's not an angle he's used to, but Bucky licks up into her cunt as best as he can. The way Peggy moans at the first swipe of his tongue, he knows she's not going to last long anyways.

Bucky flattens out his tongue and licks her whole cunt, all the way up to her clit. He flicks his tongue against it a couple times before slipping one finger, then two, into her. He slides them in and out the way Steve had earlier, figuring he can't go wrong since she liked that. 

He guessed right, if Peggy's loud moans are anything to go by. He glances up to see Steve kissing her again- softer this time, like he's trying to bring Peggy through this. Peggy comes when Bucky curls his fingers inside her, clutching at Steve's arms as he kisses her.

She rolls off Bucky, one arm thrown across his chest. Steve curls up on Bucky's other side and kisses the back of his neck, draping his hand across Bucky to rest on Peggy's arm.

"You'll have to set an alarm to leave in the middle of the night when no one's up," Peggy says finally. "Otherwise people will talk."

"Yeah," Bucky agrees. "They'll say that Agent Carter must have had the best sex of her life last night."

She shrugs and relaxes into his chest. "They wouldn't exactly be wrong."


End file.
